Talk:Zeldapedia
we definitely need a new featured article well, just like what i said previously, title says it.--Shade Link (talk) 01:40, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Dear everyone, I've been a Zelda player for a long time now. Ever since I played Majora's Mask it has been my favorite game of all time (I'm not interested in debating which Zelda game is best). The intricate details of the characters in Clock Town, learning their schedules, the manipulation of time... it's such a rich and complex world. I feel like there is a lot of depth to Majora that I feel is worth exploring (perhaps even by scholars in universities). This game is absolutely incredible. Does anyone else feel this way about Majora's Mask or any of the other Zelda games? I feel it is a major accomplishment. Also, does anyone know of a place online where people discuss possible symbolism, themes... serious analysis of the games (not just strategy guides). Thanks, Majora's Mask Fan Poll small question, how often do we change that poll anyway? Or do we just change it after 3000 votes or something? Midna Rocks How LONG has those 2 polls been up?--AF 14:02, November 3, 2009 (UTC) ~~Orangecraz~~ I can under stand leaving out races, but including unneccessary ones are just stupid (TREES?!?!?!). if they had any deccency, they would think of this (who here conciders a tree a species?). well that is my oppinion, i hope you think about it in your next responce. (sorry about spelling) I'm finding that no one goes on suggest a poll to actually vote on others' polls. It makes me sad because then the polls don't change and people complain about that, unknowing that they could change it. My idea is that maybe we could make the suggest a poll button MUCH MUCH bigger and change it to vote for a new poll, and then on that page put in that you can also make your own poll. News Shouldn't we take down that "statment" OcarinaHero made? Most people aren't takeing it seriously, and it has no source to back it up. True. It should stay in the forum. Also, don't forget to sign your messages.(Darknut15 (talk) 22:05, 3 August 2009 (UTC)) Oh, right. Thanks. Anyway, I'm pretty new here, so correct me if I'm wrong, but you have to be an admin to edit the main page right? Any admin up for it?--Ninjasquirrel (talk) 03:03, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Actually, the main page is only semi-protected, so any account older than four days can edit it. The idea of semi-protecting is to prevent IPs from editing a certain page and also discouraging people from creating accounts just to mess stuff up. [[User:Lisa URAQT|'Lisa']] [[User talk:Lisa URAQT|'URAQT']] 03:16, 4 August 2009 (UTC) I can edit the main page, but not the news section (Probably just my noobishness). Anyway, I guess we agree to delete that one news piece. --Ninjasquirrel (talk) 03:31, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :I'm the one that added it, actually. The reason you can't change it on the main page is because it's transcluded from a template, therefore the text isn't stored on the main page. I'll go change it. [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 05:40, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Wikia Spotlight deffinately. if it doesnt attract any new contributors or vandals, then its alright. we will have one and thats the important part.'--C2' 13:03, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Umm... C2, Spotlighting a wiki is suppost to bring new contributors. Midna Rocks :hahah i missed typed. haha new contributors is a good thing, new vandalz is not.'-- C2' / 18:01, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Account I want an account, but I like the ads. -- 21:14, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Wikia Central told me to come here. It won't allow me to have an acount, it says unable to register at this time. Contact this page to help. Featured User Dear God im a featured user! Why didnt some one tell me. i feel so honored. What decided this is it done atomaticly or is it selected? Oni Link 20:24, September 13, 2009 (UTC) It's automatically who ever has the hightest editcount on the wikia(top 6 more or less.)'-- C2' / 20:26, September 13, 2009 (UTC) well im last and your catching up on me rapidly cc so i might not bethere for long. Oni Link 20:30, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Funny AK, I actually DO have a real life, and all the problems it involves, not saying you don't, and isn't that burning yourself?'-- C2' / 20:32, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Wanted pages whats up with the wanted pages list? half the links on the page lead to real pages and as i was trying to delink Castle Town OoT today over half the pages on the wanted page list didnt even link to it. I checked the history on some pages to see if it just hadnt updated itself and some pages havnt been edited for months and never linked to Castle Town. Oni Link 20:07, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Locations The new zelda game I have been hearing tones of rumors saying that there is a new zelda game.....Is it true cause I want it. Abbreviated redirects I just want to know the story on abbreviated redirects like MM and TWW. Most game pages have them but some don’t and typing in some leads to templates. What should be done about this because if were to have them for some game pages we should throw them down for all. Oni Link 18:11, October 19, 2009 (UTC) what to go atomaticly to templates? Oni Link 21:02, October 19, 2009 (UTC) temple of courage mess up the temple of courage says last weeks fight can someone change it--Ironknuckle1 21:47, December 7, 2009 (UTC) it always says that on mondays. i think it updates atomaticly Oni Link 22:27, December 7, 2009 (UTC) :Be sure to thank Watcher for that v_v --AuronKaizer ''' 09:54, December 8, 2009 (UTC) It's happened again! The fight needs to be Bombchu VS Remote Bomb :Fixed. Always make sure to sign your posts though. --Jäzz 17:30, July 24, 2011 (UTC) the coolest idea for a new zelda game i think it would be cool if in a zelda game you were cel shaded link{celda} trying to collect the musical instruments in the zelda games. Then when you have them you have to get a special thing that brings back the old links when your at there graves{at the end of a cave}. youd then conduct them all with the wind waker. All the final bosses would also come back when you reserect the links{only the final form}.When you play with all the links it brings you the master sword. You then have to kill the final boss with the help of the other links. im jacob wakley aged 11 :Hehe, good thing you're too young to understand the implications of one of the typos in there. --AuronKaizer ' 13:27, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Locations icon This may sound sort of lazy, but... ToC It usually does that on a Monday. It'll right itself in a couple of hours Oni Link 21:34, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Speculation I've noticed that this wiki has quite a lot of speculation. While most of it is based off of facts, it doesn't really belong on this kind of an encyclopedia. I propose that all speculation would be moved to here instead. 03:11, July 22, 2010 (UTC) :OK then, but keep in mind that my offer still stands. 03:19, July 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Thats a problem....these "theories" are hard to claim "relevant". I really do think these theories are useless....Some of them are ok, but pretty obvious. You see "cover all areas" means cover all areas that are in Zelda, these things are outside of zelda. The theories aren't even real theories. Such as Link searching or Navi in majora's mask (even though non-canon media makes these theories technically true). I Also think we should remove them. If there's something among fans, then let it stay among fans. basically fans aren't part of zelda. they're just the outside group. It makes this wiki incredibly incredibly BIASIlaria Mask (talk) 22:30, July 25, 2011 (UTC) :::Everything is kept in clearly marked theory sections, so I don't see how it's biased. While there are some weird theory sections that I think are kind of silly and wouldn't be against removing, some of the theories are much better, even to the point of being practically proven, such as the Deku Butler's Son's spirit being in the Deku Mask, the Skull Kid in Majora's Mask being the same one from Ocarina of Time, A Link to the Past's Seven Maidens being the successors to Ocarina of Time's Seven Sages, etc.. To remove these theories would be to remove relevant information about their subjects and would leave large gaps in our information. To be honest, especially when you consider theories like the ones I've mentioned, I think it would be a great deal more biased to leave them out because they are technically not proven unequivocally in-game. I also don't see how something can be considered biased when it puts even the nigh-proven theories in marked sections that say that it may or may not be true. Another point is that the Zelda universe has many vague connections and undefined gaps in the story, and intelligent evidence-supported speculation of how things fit together is a big part of interpreting/enjoying the series. It'd be a disservice to our readers to leave them in the dark about these things.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 22:58, July 25, 2011 (UTC) ::::Actually this could still be bias quite easily. I had never seen any other wiki that actually adds a theory section for most of the articles. ANd if there are hints and things suggesting something, than they are a lot more than just "theories" that would be "allusions" or "trivia" but not "theories". And, no it's better to remove "bias" than to deal with it. The stuff that has been hinted can be said "it has been suggested" but you intentionally allow a conclusion to what is suggested, and that is bias. THese are based off fans. don't you think you need to remove the "fandom" from the "facts"?Ilaria Mask (talk) 02:14, July 26, 2011 (UTC) :::::We are definitely not the only wiki with theory sections. As far as things that are hinted at by the game, it sounds like you're just complaining about the format of putting such things in theory sections instead of mentioning them offhand in-article. You could start a forum about doing things differently if feel so inclined. I think that having unmarked theories in article can work sometimes but it can also make it difficult to separate concrete facts from probable facts, and requires wording that is excessively filled with qualifiers like if/imply/could/etc.. I'm not saying we "deal with it" when it comes to biases, I'm saying we are not being biased because our theory sections are marked as such. We don't say that a theory is true, we present the evidence and the reader can make up their own mind. Like I said, taking implied information from a game and removing it because it's not confirmed would be a bias against anything not stated in blatant terms. It misses a part of the Zelda universe. You lose me on that fifth sentence, I think you are saying that it's bad when a theory section presents a conclusion, but that's the whole point of these things is to single out a piece of information that may be true. Giving evidence for something without saying what it is would just be a failure to communicate effectively. We're not talking about fanon stories, we're talking about information about the actual canonical universe that fans are piecing together. So no, I don't think we need to purge every trace of fans' attempts to understand Zelda from a website designed to help fans understand Zelda. Is there a particular theory section that you're looking at here that you think is not relevant or something?--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 02:57, July 26, 2011 (UTC) :::::It's bias because you're making them with credibility that the fans have thought up. But it really isn't that much proven facts for some and then there are some that are facts but put into theories. For example, Navi's theories on how it states that Navi is in love with Link, that's not really a "theory" that's pretty much already proven, just outside the game., same with Link looking for Navi in Majora's Mask. :::::I say it's bias because their not really part of Zelda facts nor in a place where not everything is exactly stated anywhere (those that aren't facts), people can piece things together on their own. it's not really necessary to present a "theories" sections that are already proven facts or loosely connected things. The little pieces of fact that make up theories i do think we should keep. just not the theory itself.Ilaria Mask (talk) 18:48, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Legend of Zelda movie Has anyone seen that movie trailer for the Lefend of Zelda movie? When I saw it I nearly exploded, Legend of Zelda is my life, I literally love that game, and I was so stocked to see that they were making a movie. But what I later found out was that it was an april fools joke. I was so bumbed, they did an awsome job, can you belive it was all a project made by a buch of college kids. Wow they have talent there better than any other director that tried to create a video game movie. :I kind of disliked it even more than I do most video game adaptations. Anyways, this isn't really what the talk page is for. Create a forum or something. --AuronKaizer ''' 00:39, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Your wikia is in danger The wikia staff are planning to impose a mandatory skin on all wikia sites that would disrupt the encyclopedic nature in its basic form. More info in the following links. Your_First_Look_at_the_New_Wikia Experience_the_new_Wikia Important_Updates_on_Wikia's_New_Look Wikia's_new_look_-_FAQ http://community.wikia.com/wiki/The_new_look_2 Dragon Poll Hi, um... I come here all the time but I never actually said anything until now. I noticed your Dragon Poll and I was curious. Should Barba and Volvagia really be two separate entries? Since it's meant to be the same dragon. (Barba originally named Volvagia and renamed as such in the remakes) Maybe if the poll was favourite dragon "boss" but doesn't say that... just dragon. Dewottwarrior (talk) 10:28, April 5, 2011 (UTC)Dewottwarrior Having the same name does not necessarily mean they are exactly the same thing, and using the name used in the final original version (even if it's not entirely correct) helps distinguish between the two. Jedimasterlink (talk) 21:43, April 5, 2011 (UTC) :This is sort of similar to Aquamentus being in multiple games, but being under one name. So I understand your concern. That being said, this case is slightly different as jedi explained and its too late to restart the poll anyway. For all intents and purposes, we count them as different things here, so don't worry about it. Its not all that important of an issue. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 23:52, April 5, 2011 (UTC) News So I happened to chance upon this. It seems like a pretty major exhibition and features several Zelda titles, maybe we should add it to the news on the main page. Its not like we have much else happening there at the moment. Oni Link 15:52, May 16, 2011 (UTC) :How about no? This is a year from now, even. --AuronKaizer ' 16:37, May 16, 2011 (UTC) :I'll re-suggest it in a year then Oni Link 17:39, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Zeldapedia needs to change there polls. Ok....There polls has bee going on since April 5. They need to change them FAST! :They get added to the Queue. I don't know exactly when they change, but they do change. You just have to be patient, people on wikis have lives, not many of them do, but some do. Also, it's the'i'r. Jäzzi ::Since its been two months, I'll try to get to it tomorrow if I find time, assuming nobody else does it before then. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 06:22, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Wikia Gaming Footer This wiki is listed in the Wikia Gaming Footer, but the Wikia Gaming Footer is missing from this wiki. You can add the Wikia Gaming Footer by adding ' ''' to the bottom of the main page. -User452 (talk) 04:40, August 31, 2011 (UTC) ::No one is forcing you to be listed in the footer. When you removed the footer] on 2008-04-17, you should have removed yourself from the footer. I now corrected this error and removed you. :) -User452 (talk) 05:33, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Mess up with templates. I was viewing the cource code for one of the templates, Template:Infobox VG, and I accidentally deleted most of the page. This will mess up all the articles for the games, so a rollback will need to fix it. This isn't vandalism, just me being stupid. I just wanted to let you guys know. ChainsawMurderer53 22:39, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Unsure of What to Do.... Skyward Sword Game Break (IMPORTANT) According to Nintendo, there is a game break (or whatever its called) that makes the game impossible to beat. POSSIBLE/MINOR SPOILERS When collecting the the parts to the Song of the Hero, go to Lanayru Desert LAST. If the song has already been collected first, DON'T TALK TO Golo the Goron. Nintendo has even posted a Save Game Patch, available on the Wii Shop Channel. >Link< EDIT: Adding signature Gammer10 {ADMIN} 23:04, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Biography sections Hi. Should we implement biography sections for the characters? I mean, seeing how the Hyrule Historia section was released, and thus we have, if not a truly canon timeline, then at the very least the closest thing to a canon timeline that we have, we also have some knowledge of what happened to several of the characters. In particular, Ganondorf/Ganon, who, Four Swords Adventures aside, was the same one in every single game he appeared in, would certainly need a biography section. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 21:45, December 25, 2011 (UTC) :The "Appearances" sections serve that purpose. Also, this talk page is meant for discussing the main page itself, which is stated on the banner at the top of this page. General topics like this are better suited for the forums. Jedimasterlink (talk) 01:53, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Cleanup I was exploring Zeldapedia and when I clicked on Community Portal, there was a post that said it had been deleted. At the top of this page, it still says to visit the Community Portal and when I edited my profile, I got a message saying to visit the Community Portal. I was wondering maybe somebody would be interested in editing those (obviously an admin) since the Community Portal was deleted. HairyCockroach (talk) 21:27, January 16, 2012 (UTC)HairyCockroach Suggestion Maybe we could have events on the homepage? Like 'Happy Birthday Nintendo' on their anniversary, and such. AWWW YEA! (talk) 22:33, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Morely related only with Zelda, isn't it? But looks cool to me Khaliszt (talk) ::Eh, I don't really like this idea. I mean, it's a good idea, don't get me wrong. It just doesn't work with the scope of us. – Jazzi (talk) 14:17, July 14, 2012 (UTC)